Terraria Phone
31 мая 2013 года на форуме Terraria Online [http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/grab-your-gear-%E2%80%93-terraria-is-going-mobile.100972/ 505 Games лично анонсировала] порт Террарии на мобильные платформы со словами: «''We are pleased to announce that Terraria will be coming soon to phones and tablets! Terraria for mobile platforms will support leader boards, achievements and Facebook integration so you can share screenshots of your adventures and creations. In development by Codeglue, Terraria for phones and tablets will be available starting this summer. Keep an ear to the ground for more details (or that pesky goblin army invasion) as we get closer to launch!» 'Перевод:' ''«Нам приятно, что сегодня появилась возможность объявить о скором выходе Террарии на телефоны и планшеты! Террария для мобильных платформ будет поддерживать рейтинги игроков, достижения и интеграцию с Facebook, с которой вы сможете делится скриншотамы своих приключений и построек. Разрабатываемая Codeglue, Террария для телефонов и планшетов будет доступна начиная с этого лета. Ждите новых новостей (или новое пришествие гоблинов), ибо выпуск игры будет скоро!» Об обновлении контента игры еще не известно, но предполагается, что оно будет идентичным консольной версии. Тем временем точно определена судьба Террарии в плане добавлении в игры игровых рейтингов, системы достижений и интеграции с социальной сетью Facebook. Ранние сведения о том, что игра выйдет в четверг, 29 числа, подтвердились выходом самой игры для платформы iOS. Теперь обладатели всех моделей iPhone , iPad и iPod Touch смогут насладиться столь замечательной игрой на своих девайсах. Игра также вышла на Android. Цена - $4.99. Чтобы купить игру, сначала скачайте её из AppStore/Google Play, а затем произведите покупку из меню игры. Версия игры позиционируется, как 1.1.5. Издателем игры является © 505 Games Inc. Разработала же iOS-версию компания Codeglue. В версии для iOS/Android вырезаны: * Хардмод (однако Стену плоти всё равно можно вызвать) * Здоровье может доходить только до 200. *Мана может доходить только до 100(без аксессуаров) Прочие отличия мобильной версии *Если во время движения на пути персонажа встречается стена, которую он может перепрыгнуть, персонаж прыгает автоматически. *Персонаж автоматически закрывает/открывает двери, когда проходит через них. *В отличие от стандандартной версии радиус действия(например: копание, срубание чего-либо т. 2д.) очень большой. *В зависимости от размера экрана может быть пять - десять слотов в хотбаре. *(Временно) неосуществлен переход в режим хардмод. *На IOS версии игры есть эксклюзивный питомец- морская свинка, призывается капустой, на ANDROID- питомец- логотип ОС(до версии 1.1.5),также в декабре срубив дерево можно получить новогодний шарик (для вызова питомца эльфа) с шансом 50%. *В мультиплеер играть можно только 4 человека, подключённых к одной сети WI-FI. Баги этой версии 1. Оставьте два свободных слота и в один из них положите одно зелье. Затем, Вам надо быстро нажать на неё, потом сразу же нажать на 3 точки (переход в инвентарь) и переставить зелье в другой свободный слот. Если всё получилось, то у Вас должен появиться бафф, но при этом зелье, которое было перенесено в другой слот, останется. Вот такой вот баг (минус: нельзя стакать это зелье, а то исчезнет). 2. Вам понадобится 2 (или больше) неактивных блока, провода, 1 (или больше) сундук, переключатель и гаечный ключ. Ставим 2 неактивных блока, проводим провода через них к переключателю и ставим сундук. Затем кладём в сундук одну не нужную вещь и начинаем нажимать на переключатель. В результате сундук не ломается, но дроп есть. После, задюпав, например, 99 сундуков, идём к любому НИПу и продаём их. Обычный — . Золотой или Теневой — . Ссылки на terraria Ссылка на App Store: http://vk.cc/1MiIXR Ссылка на Google Play (Free Version) Ссылка на Google Play (Full Version) : Главное, чтобы у Вас был один мир и один персонаж, а после установки необходимо просто обновить на новую версию. Вещи Мечи Кинжалы Уникальные мечи 256099-terrarios.jpg Gsm 169 Terraria vf ios 061313 m1 640.jpg 001.png Screen 18.png IJekDolEke4.jpg